Not all monsters lurk in the dark
by Lucky2013
Summary: When her father got a job promotion, Lily thought moving to the big New York City would be a breeze...but what happens when she encounters her first taste of danger? After all, it's not every day you discover that there are teenage mutant ninja turtles living right under your nose... Rated T. Romance/Humour/action/adventure.
1. Keeping to the shadows

**Hey there!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT characters (shame) just my original characters and storyline. **

**Reviews are sincerely appreciated! So please do review with your thoughts and opinions of what you think of this first chapter. It _really_ doesn't take up much of your time plus it's easy, so go on...yo****u know you want to ;)**

**Heh, heh :D anywhoo...enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1: Keeping to the _shadows_**

…

Hold onto your greatest moments; they create the brightest smiles. Forget those who stand in the way of your happiness; they hold you back. Enjoy life in the present; carry no regrets. Go with your instinct...

_'Go with the flow.'_

_..._

Run. _Running. Instinct told me to run._

Panic rose up inside of her, striking the hooded teenager like daggers. The Darkness; overwhelming. Not even the yellow glow illuminating from the street lights fought away the darkness that consumed her. No time to hide; she was already a target.

Run. _Running. _

Her heart pounded, half from the running, half from the thoughts of what they might do to her...if they were to catch her...

Run. _Running._

_No! They can't! They won't! I WON'T ALLOW IT! _She thought so determinedly_. _

Run._ Running._

Adrenaline. Still, Adrenaline pumped through her; through her veins.

Run._ Running. Instinct told me to run. __I had to get away..._

_Almost out of breath, I still managed to make it to the end of a street. They weren't far behind so picking up the pace, I lossed them._

_Or so I thought._

_I continued through the dark alleys, knocking over metal bins to hopefully slow the thugs down._

_Soon my converse began pounding against concrete, blistering my feet no doubt. Raising my hand, I quickly wiped away the sweat accumulating on my forehead. I didn't dare look back._

_Swerving a corner, I darted down an alleyway. _The narrow passage was never ending but making it so far, how could she have turned back? How was she suppose to predict her fate? With a small white light coming into view, she realized her poor judgement as betrayal left her to a dead end;_ I froze in front of a large brick wall. _There was no way around._ Panicking, I looked all around me, trying to find a fire escape or something, __**anything!**__ To get me out of that trap..._

There was no quick exit.

Dread hit her at the realization._ Quick as I could, I pulled myself up onto a rusted dumpster. _Clawing at the harsh wall like a lost cat, she was unable to grasp anything; it was far too tall to even attempt a jump._ I needed to get out of there, and __**fast! **__Climbing back down, I suddenly slipped, landing onto the side my ankle. _Pain_. Excruciating pain shot up my left leg, causing me to fall "Shit!" Using the dumpster as support, I feebly picked myself up. __Suddenly, I heard the irritating sounds of quick pacing footsteps _and like a deer caught in headlights, she froze. "_There she is." Came a dark voice. _Cowardly hidden in the shadows, they slowly crept towards her like predators going in for the kill. The pathetic juveniles stopped dead before her, masked by the darkness, appearing like silhouettes. _T__he "leader" of this gang, stepped into the light. He was naturally tanned, taller than me, very lanky, had dark curly hair and brown eyes._ A malicious grin formed upon his long face as he edged closer._ I felt my hands_ _place themselves_ _onto the cold wall behind me; _the terrified girl backed up due to his intimidating antics_. The throbbing pain in my ankle? Forgotten._

Replaced by **fear**.

_My heart pounded, and I lost control over my breathing. _The darkness of fright took over, consuming her from inside out. He chuckled at her distress before stopping dead in his tracks about two feet away. He towered over her_, "Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours chika. I ain't gonna hurt ya." He had a hint of a Spanish accent. "That is...if you're able to cooperate..." Following his gaze, I glanced down and caught sight of my necklace. I frowned at the sad excuse for a man. __**NO ONE was going to take my necklace.**__ That idiot **really** boiled my piss. I covered the locket with my hand. _He extended his, but she refused to cooperate, twisting her body away from him. An annoyed expression crawled upon his face. _"Very well then," He lowered his hand so it was back at his side. "Looks like I'm doin' this the hard way." The gang sniggered hideously behind him as an evil smirk tugged upon his lips. Lunging forward, he attempted to grab my necklace, but within instinct, I caught his wrist; his dark eyes didn't half round in shock and disbelief. With one swift motion, I twisted his arm behind his back, slamming his head into the brick wall _

**SMACK **he fell instantly.

_A pool of blood drew from his forehead, surrounding his unconscious body. The gang of thugs became quiet and froze with, what I think was, shock. I stood up straight, doing my best to look impassive as I hid my fear. Suddenly, a stocky gang member charged out of the shaded alley; his fugly features become visible as he entered the light. Driving his fist forward, I ducked under his punch; he let out a quick yelp as his fist collided with the wall (I suppose that death trap had turned out to be a blessing in disguise heh heh). Sweeping my leg, I knocked him onto the floor and considering he was a big fella, he made a loud __THUD__ as his back collided with the floor. Readying myself, I was prepared to take them on. But out the blue, the stocky thug grabbed my arm. Just as I was about to give that thug a right hook in his fat ugly face, a tall blonde thug suddenly grabbed my fist, restraining my other arm.__"NGH! GET OFF ME YOU CREEPS!" I struggled in their grasps, becoming __seriously__ pissed off. Stamping on blonde's foot, he let out a pained yelp, instantly letting go of my arm. I swung, jabbing fat so square in the face. He__ stumbled back, cursing out: "Fucking bitch! You broke my nose!" _

_But as I turned to make a run for it, the gang loomed forward, blocking my only exit. Blondie made a round house kick to my face; I dodged. Unfortunately, fat so, catching me off guard, grabbed my arm as Blondie swept my feet from under me, causing me to painfully land on my knees. There, they both again restrained my arms. I struggled but only that time, I couldn't get free. _

The rest of the gang made a circle, surrounding her with malicious grins and hideous sniggers_. All I could see was their ugly faces, mocking me. Grr I swear, if my arms weren't restrained..._

_"Damn girl, you sure are fast!" Fat so panted; blood trickled down his nose. Yep,__ definitely broken. He gripped my arm tighter as I continued struggling in his grasp.__"Shut it Dopey!" Blondie scolded while he too gripped my other arm tight. __I couldn't hold back my snigger, "Dopey?" I loosened my struggling for a brief second. What kind of nickname is that? The fat man glared at me for mocking his name; I just gave him my death stare in return._

_Suddenly, there was a groan; the gang departed back into the dark save for those two. The leader was regaining consciousness. I watched as he began to slowly sit up. Rubbing his curly bloody hair, he groaned again as he pushed himself up onto his feet. Turing around, his cold eyes locked onto me; my breath caught. __"Well, aren't you a feisty one." He grunted in that smooth voice of his. Trying to pitch forward, he stumbled back an inch, grasping his forehead. He limped towards me; I struggled to break free as they both held me in place. "How can such a small girl cause so much damage?" He eyed Dopey's nose. Violently, he grabbed my face despite me trying to shake him off. With force, he restrained my head so it was dead still. I saw my terrified reflection in his dark soulless eyes. "Now. The necklace..." He bared his teeth as his thin lips curled up into a terrifying grin. His hand edged closer; I felt my eyes widen. Slowly, he continued to raise his hand towards me. I closed my eyes, no longer wanting to witness the ugly grin plastered on his face. I hated being helpless but there was nothing I could do. The one thing that matters more to me than my life itself was about to be ripped off from around my neck. I listened to my raising heart beat, waiting for the impact..._

_"BOOYAKASHA!" I heard a random yet relieving voice._

_**THWAK**_

_**HUMP**_

_I snapped open my eyes and to my surprise, the leader was on the floor in front of me, lying unconscious once again._

_**(Previously)**_

**Michelangelo's POV:**

_That was the first time I went topside without my bros and I gotta say, i__t. Felt. **A****wesome! **_

_Finally, I had managed to convince Splinter that I am mature enough. Even though it did take months of cleaning the Lair and...*sniffle* no pranks. _

_But it was all worth it. _

_I ran across rooftops, feeling the freedom of it all!_

_I flipped, dived and even cartwheeled over the edges! Oh man, it was such an epic rush! haha! I did an awesome somersault over an alley, "Woooohoooo!" And there was no Leo nagging at me to be quiet- I was able to do whatever the shell I wanted. _

_I stopped on the edge of a rooftop and gazed out at the city. The bright lights were so cool...and SHINEY! I guess having to stay above or below society had it's advantages. __While enjoying the view, I suddenly heard a scream. Wasting no time, I took off in that direction. It was hero time afterall. _

_Coming above an alleyway, I heard the sounds of someone struggling. Crouching on a ledge, I saw a gang crowded around a shaded area- they looked like they were up to no good. Then, I saw two thugs pinning a dude by his arms- a dark haired guy with a fro had ahold of their face. Stealthily, I jumped to the ground, making sure I was keeping to the shadows like Leo taught me. I crept up behind them._

_It was almost **too** easy._

_Taking out my chucks, I wrapped the chain around them, dragging them back. They didn't even have time to scream- I had them unconscious in a matter of seconds. I did the same for two others until one was left. Realizing he was stood alone, the dude looked around in a panic. He turned around to see me-the dudes eyes doubled in size-I brought a finger to my lips before giving him a palm to the face. _

_Then! There was just one left. I took out my chucks, swinging them, I stepped forward- the creep was still grasping the dude's face._

_**Not for long.**_

"_BOOYAKASHA!" I shouted, gliding (gracefully may I add) through the air as I swung my chucks._

**SMACK **_K.O the dude was down for the count. _

_I noticed then that he had dried blood on his forehead. With my short attention span (that Don told me I have), I forgot all about it._

_ The dude I heroicly saved was wearing a hoody larger than their frame, a pair of awesome cropped camouflage baggies and blue converse. "Hey there," I gave him a friendly wave- I knew right there that I had found myself a new friend. "The names Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey or Mike or, in your case, heh, hero, Dr. Prankenstein, Mr. Awesome, Mr-" The dude was terrified, shaking like a leaf! "Hey," I gently reached out my hand- he eyed it suspiciously. "Are you okay? I'm not gunna hurt ya. I mean, why would I? I just saved ya."_

_"How?" Was all the dude said but what surprised me was how girly his voice was. "Y-you're a turtle...how?" __I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling slightly on edge "Heh, yep. It's a long story, actually..." The dude was no longer scared- kinda brave actually- he edged away from the wall and towards me. "Urm, listen dude, I gotta go," I started, pointing my thumb behind me. With my heroic work done, I turned to leave-_

_"Wait!" He called out. Grabbing his hood, he yanked it down...He. He..._

_**He is a she!?**_

Michelangelo froze in place, feeling his eyes widen,_ "Oh! D-dudette!?" All that time I thought she was a guy! With the guyish outfit and all-__er__ not that it wasn't cool or anything! (Which it totally was) but I've never seen a girl wear this type clothing before. Don't they like pink? And girly outfits? But then again, how many girls, save for Apes, do I actually know? But this girl seems cool. She glanced up at me with big blue eyes._

_She's beautiful._

_"Thank you, for saving me." She smiled-dude, I'm telling ya, I swear her eyes twinkled- I noticed she had a bit if green in her left-coincidence? I think not! Ha. _The turtle continued gaping at the brunette before snapping out of it and replying _"Wow. Urm, you're welcome. It's kinda what I do. No biggie."_

_"Ah!" She gasped, grabbing her forehead. __The strange feeling fluttering inside me was pushed to the back of my mind when she began to sway dangerously. "A-are you okay?" I managed to stutter; cursing the way my voice cracked at the end. _

_"Yeah I-I'm..." She began to say but before she could finish the sentence, she pitched forward-collapsing limply into my arms. She fell into some crazy daze. At a loss, I seriously wished Donny was there-he would know how to handle this. "Heh. Heh. Talking turtles..."_

_"Er miss?" It didn't take a genius to realize she had passed out. "Right." I scooped her up, carrying her bridal-style like what just married couples do in the movies- she was so light and easy to carry (much easier than the time I had to carry Raph...but that's a story for another day). Then, __I saw a manhole a few feet away, just my luck! Haha! I waisted no time in reaching it but I came to a problem- holding the girl in my arms, I was unable to reach the cover- my hand was just an inch too short. Using my other hand, I almost dropped her on the head! **Yikes!** I caught her in time of course. So what did I do? The smart thing of course! I hoisted her over my shoulder so I could use my free hand to open the cover! ...O__kay, so it wasn't the smartest thing...but I wanted to try it and she was perfectly safe- she was in good hands (no pun intended heh). I stood and made sure she was okay- she made a really cute noise. Yep, she's fine. Steadying her by the legs, I barely felt her on my shoulder as I jumped down._

Carrying her in his arms, he ran through the sewers, heading straight for the Lair.

_My bros will know what to do!_

_...__  
_

**_So what are your opinions so far? _**


	2. I'm in the what?

**Chapter 2: I'm in the what!?**

**.**..

'I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa.' **-Imagine Dragons: Radioactive**

...

_With great difficulty, my eyes fluttered open. As my vision swam back, I realised I was blankly staring up at a cemented ceiling. Sitting up a little too quickly, I gained myself a whopping migraine, "Ah!" I hissed, grabbing my forehead. Blinking rapidly, my vision blurred and the room spun. I then felt two gentle hands ease me back down..._

**Darkness_. _**

_That's all I remembered until I came to. I carefully sat up; it ached so much.__Thankfully, my vision had cleared (pushing the migraine aside) but I had absolutely no idea where I was "What the?" I glanced around, seeing the brick walls that surrounded me; the room had shelves filled with science and medical books, a computer desk full of clutter and what looked like some inventions. Glancing down, I realised I was sat in what looked like a hospital cot._

_Suddenly, the door handle began to turn; I jumped. Entering a tall turtle wearing a purple mask, knee and elbow pads, I gasped. I suppose you could say I was a little shocked. "W-who are you? What do you want with me? Where am I?" ...well...maybe more than a little, but not much! I turned my head to glance around the room again only to be stopped by a sharp pain "OW!"_

_"Easy, easy." He gently spoke to me like I was as fragile as a baby bird, motioning his hands to calm me down. Strangely though, I felt myself relax at the sound of his calm voice. Gingerly, he sat beside me on the cot. Now that I think about it, he was probably trying his best to not scare me. "So how do you feel? Besides the obvious headaches. Nauseous?" _

_"Besides the migraine," I corrected him; he chuckled at me. "I'm fine."_

_"Well that's good..." He frowned "I suppose." I watched as he got up and wander across the room towards the shelf. He stood, pondering for a moment while tapping a finger to his lips-it was there that I noticed he only had three fingers- I found it quite fascinating, actually. Making his way back over, he held a case between his hands but he moved so quickly, I didn't have a chance to see what it was. As soon as he opened it up though, it was clearly a med kit; he took out a bandage roll. "Er, may I?" He gestured towards my head. I thought it was kind of strange how he wanted to help me, after all, we have just met...side from the fact he's a giant talking turtle. Nonetheless, I gave him a nod in response. As he bandaged my head, I was so amazed; he was so light and gentle. Peering up, I saw his face full of concentration; his light brown eyes were so focused. Glancing sideways at me, he smiled. "__So," I began, breaking the rather awkward silence-I've never felt comfortable during one of those, yes, fair enough I'm not the most talkative person, in fact I'm quite socially awkward, but I had to say something so I brought my self to ask for his name. Smiling down at me, he was all finished with the bandage (it was so quick that I almost didn't realise he was done). _

_"My name is Donatello...but you can call me Donnie." He told me._

_"Thank you Donnie. Nice to meet you."_

_"And you," He chuckled. "We don't get a lotta company for...obvious reasons. But to answer your previous question, you're safe."_

_"That's reassuring." I sighed, unable to hold back my sarcasm- he was unfazed by this for some reason. "But seriously, where am-" With the door bursting open, I was cut short, quickly entering another, yet frantic turtle wearing an orange bandanna-I felt my eyes go wide as I funny enough know this turtle. __Screaming, he dashed across the room, hiding behind Donnie. Purple only looked annoyed "Mikey! what the heck?"_

_"He's after me Donnie!" Mikey cowered behind his shell. _

_"You need to be more specific." _

_There was a very loud grumble:_

_**"MIKEY!"**_

_Yet another turtle, wearing a red bandanna, burst into the room and boy, did he look pissed. Diving forwards, Red tackled Mikey to the floor, missing Donnie by an inch! "Hey!" He called out, dodging the large turtle. I felt a little random just sitting there experiencing it but I have to admit, it was amusing to watch. __The two overlarge turtles were squabbling on the floor, rolling about. Accidentally, I let out a giggle while watching their antics. Suddenly freezing, they both peered up at me._

_Crap. _

_I gave them a wry smile and a pathetic excuse for a wave. "She's awake!" Mikey chimed from Red's headlock, sliding his way out and jumping up with enough enthusiasm to charge a light bulb. 'Why is he so happy to see me?' _She wondered._ Getting to his feet also, Red stood, folding his arms. 'Is he...glaring at me?' I had no time to find out as all of the sudden, I had two baby blue eyes staring into mine, shocking me slightly._

_"Don't worry, Mike's harmless..." I heard Donnie say, "An idiot...but harmless." _

_"Hey!"_

_"He's also the one to save me." I reminded him. I smiled at my saviour. I didn't think it was possible, but his smile grew. _

_"This here's Raphael" Donnie pointed out as Red, sat on the desk chair, spun a weapon that looked, at the time, like some sorta knife (I later realised it was in fact, called a Sai). "But call him Raph," He added as said turtle narrowed his eyes at me. He doesn't scare me and I decided to show him that. __"Hi," I smiled at him as brightly as I could, "Nice to meet you Raph." He gave a curt nod in response. _

_My attention was brought back to Donnie. "So, to answer my question..." I began. He just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, looking as though he didn't want to say (I understood why later). He opened his mouth to tell me when suddenly, a fourth turtle entered. _

_"Guys?" This one was wearing a blue bandanna. __As soon as he wandered in, he noticed me and smiled. "Oh hey, you're awake."_

_"Sure am." I chuckled._

_"I'm Leonardo. You can call me Leo though."_

_"Hello Leo. It's so nice to meet you and all of you guys...this is everyone, right?" I glanced towards the door just to make sure; Leo chuckled at my antics. __"Yeah, this is everyone," He reassured me. "Well...turtle wise. How are you feeling by the way?" I frowned. 'Turtle wise'? Are there other giant animals I haven't met?' I felt as though this was all a dream...and could you blame me?_

_"Are you okay?" Brought back by the sound of Mikey's voice, he stared at me with a look of concern. _

_"Oh yeah. Better, thanks for asking." I told Leo. Donnie cleared his throat, gaining my attention._

_"We uh," He coughed again, "Haven't gotten your name."_

_I smiled at each of them; Red, sitting casually in the chair with his elbow resting on the back (trying to look "cool"), Leo, standing with his arms crossed looking kinda serious, Donnie, giving me a smile of encouragement and finally, Mikey, who edged a little closer to me (I didn't even notice at first) on the cot with a huge smile plastered on his adorable freckled face. "My name is Lily O'Neil...but you's can call me sparks." Exchanging glances, confusion was clearly written over their faces. It was kinda funny. _

_"How come?" Leo asked, frowning a little._

_I felt my lips twitch into a smile. "Just don't let me near your laptop." I heartily laughed. _

_"No seriously...don't."_

...

_Later_

_After one long hilarious conversation, we all made our way out the room or as Don calls it, 'The lab.' I learned that these guys have lived here for sixteen whole years! Who knew? Clearly no one (which is probably a good thing) and the whole ninja thing probably came in handy for them. I told them little about myself besides the many questions, mostly by Mikey, because I don't feel comfortable revealing too much considering we've just met. But these are definately good guys- that's for sure. All I told them was that I'm fifteen and origionally from England- heh, Mikey said my accent was a little unusual hehe, funny, he was the only one to notice...or possibly the only one brave enough to point it out- the poor guy did get a slap on his head by Red-he must have thought it was rude of him, but I didn't mind. I was already beginning to feel comfortable with these guys- Leo said he was surprised with how accepting I was with the whole situation, apparently, not many people were. Linking my arm in his, Mikey eased me down the hall way. I was still perfectly capable of walking by myself, but coming out the lab, he was so willing and eager, I didn't have time to object! He was so sweet though, so I allowed him, plus, it made him more than happy for some reason._

_When we came to a stop, before me, was the coolest place I have EVER seen! It was a very large room with a pit area in the middle with a TV; bean bags; stacks of DVDs and comics. Around the pit, there was a tire swing; a pinball machine; and a human shaped punching bag with a Sai sticking out of it. There was an extra room across from the pit which was clearly the kitchen hence the oven I could see through the partly open door. "Awesome!"_

_"Like it, huh?"_

_"It's only the most coolest place I've ever seen!" I glanced up at him; smile still placed upon his lips. We made our way into the pit area, still linking arms. He gently eased me onto the couch. "You know, I am capable of walking by myself." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Wait!" I exclaimed, shocking him slightly. I stifled a laugh at his wide eyed reaction. "I need to ring home." Glancing from turtle to turtle, they stared back at me like I was the crazy one._

_"You can use my cell." Don kindly offered. Reaching into his belt, he placed the device into my hand. Removing his much larger green hand, he revealed a phone in the exact shape and pattern of a turtle's shell. I smirked. _

_"Shell cell." I smiled up at him; he grinned sheepishly, flashing that cute gapped toothed grin of his. _

_"We call it..." Mikey paused for dramatic effect. "The t-phone! And guess who came up with the name." He crossed his arms proudly as a smug grin made it's way to his lips._

_"Hmm and here I thought Raph did." Seeing the slightly annoyed look on his face as he hunched over, I giggled. "I'm kidding!"_

_"Feel free to have a wander if you need any privacy." Don Said. I gave a nod._

_"Thanks." Standing up, I padded out of the pit._

_..._

**Leonardo's POV:**

_I watched as Lily walked away, t-phone in hand. She seems really nice but we still have to be careful; we don't have much information on her; she didn't exactly reveal much about herself when we asked her questions, so we can't afford to be too trusting. But, to be fair, she may feel the same; that she feels as though she can't trust us. _

_Though, it did strike me, when she told us her name: Lily O'Neil. Could she be related to April somehow? Or is it just a coincidence? Mikey seems really close to her so maybe he'll give me some answers..._

_..._

Strolling past Raph (engrossed by the TV), Leo stopped in front of him. The hot-head frowned up at his older brother.

"Where's Splinter?" Leo asked.

"Dunno. Now move!" Raph snarled, trying to see past his legs.

"I think he's in his room. You know, where he always is when he's not watching the soaps." Don stated sarcastically from his seat on the couch as he tapped away on his home-made laptop.

"Can Lily meet him?" Mikey piped up excitedly, widely grinning at his oldest brother.

"Maybe." Leo shrugged in response. "But I should probably have a talk with him first." Glancing up, he saw Lily pacing up and down near the turnstiles, phone clutched beside her head; she looked a little distressed.

_..._

"But dad, you said you'd be home tonight." Lily complained into the t-phone. She sighed. "Fine. Yeah I'll be okay, I always am." She shrugged her shoulders, trying to sound as though she didn't care but the strain in her voice told otherwise. "Okay. Yes I'll tell her." Disappointment took the look of the delicate brunette. "Love you, too. Bye," Hanging up, she lowered the phone, distantly staring at it in her cupped hands. She glanced up towards the pit area.

_..._

"She can't stay 'ere." Raphael stubbornly crossed his arms like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Why?" Michelangelo frowned at him. "She can stay if she wants to!" He argued.

"Earth ta bone head. We know nothin' bout her! She could be workin' for tha foot for all we know!"

"And what? Like the evil woman in the issue 52 comic, she just planned to pretend to get captured by some bad guys and fake that she needed help? _Just_ so she can earn our trust? Then when our shells are turned, WHACK!"

"Ya just proved my point. Thanks."

"She's not like that bro!"

"How tha shell do you know!?"

"ENOUGH, you two!" Leonardo ordered, cutting the argument. "We have to give her a chance" He looked directly at Raphael; Michelangelo stuck his tongue out at the latter. "AND we can't be too trusting either" He gave Michelangelo a stern look. "We are going to find out who she really is BEFORE we give her our trust. Capeesh?" The wild and hot-headed turtles nodded in understanding.

Drifting ghostly into the pit, Lily stared down at the t-phone in her hand, looking slightly lost in her own thoughts. Being the first to sense her presence, Leonardo spun on his heels. "Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah" She sighed, flopping back onto the couch. "My dad won't be back tonight so I guess it's home alone for me _yet_ again."

"You're welcome to stay here." Donatello kindly offered. Pirking up slightly, Lily glanced at the purple-masked turtle sat beside her "Really? I don't mean to impose or anything-"

"Nah it's okay" Michelangelo waved her off. "Besides, it's safer with us."

She glanced up at Leonardo, who was thinking things through. He nodded in agreement. "Thank you guys so much!" She glanced from turtle to turtle; her unique blue eyes shone as a wide grin grew on her face. "But please, can someone just tell me where I am?"

"Why don't ya take a guess" Raphael suggested, grinning maliciously. Lily took another but this time, more analyzing glance.

The brick walls were occasionally dripping; the place looked an awful lot like an underground tube and there was a small faint odour she had been tying to ignore...

"We're in the sewers, aren't we?"


	3. Life's a game

**Chapter 3: Life's a game, you just got to know how to play it_  
_**

...

'Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift, which is why they call it the present." **-Bill Keane**

...

**THUD. THUD.**

Raphael's fists pummeled the man shaped punching bag. The red masked turtle let out aggressive grunts with each hit. Driving a round house kick to it's head, he held himself back from sending it flying.

Across the room, Lily sat in the pit, watching the TV contently.

"Hey Lil!" Looking slightly caught off guard, said girl peered up.

No other than happy-go-lucky Michelangelo stood behind her with a smile as bright as day.

"Hey Mikey." She smiled sweetly.

"Wanna play a video game with me?"

Twisting herself around to face the excited turtle, Lily's blue gaze lit up like a Christmas tree "Sure!"

"Awesome!" Immediately making his way towards the TV, he jumped sideways over the couch; she smirked at the turtle's antics.

Sitting on his heels, he tossed random game cases aside. Picking up a case, he looked it over carefully before throwing it over his shoulder.

The young brunette made a quick dodge of the flying case.

He sat, scanning the many video games sprawled out on the floor in front of him. "Do you like Mario Kart?" She let out a mocking laugh. He peered over his shoulder, facing her with a confused expression.

"Are you kidding?" A genuine grin formed upon her naturally pink lips, "I love that game!"

"Yeah me too." He turned on the wii. "None of my bros can beat me on it," Opening the game case, he placed the disc into the console, "I'm practically king of all cups. Just a little warning there." He teased arrogantly, winking over his shoulder at her.

"Oh, bring. It. On! I will destroy you!" A competitive streak gleamed in her eyes. Stalking over, Michelangelo passed her a remote before taking a seat on the couch beside her "Pfft, please. I'm gunna win!"

The TV screen flashed as Mario Kart sounded up: 'Lets a go!'

"We'll see." Lily smirked, gripping her remote determinedly.

...

Making his way out the lab, Donatello absentmindedly shut the door behind him.

Whistling nonchalantly, the latter made his way around a corner, stopping himself abruptly at a high pitched sound. He glanced up.

Lily and Michelangelo bellowed in usion: "YES!" She flung her arms in the air with remote in hand "NO!" He screamed at the TV.

Donatello smirked. Affectionately shaking his head, he stalked towards the kitchen.

"Haha!" Lily laughed teasingly; Michelangelo gaped at the TV, bewildered by his loss.

"Hey guys," Sticking his head out the kitchen door, Donatello called, gaining Lily and Michelangelo's attention.

"I'm making some hot coco. Want some?"

"Shell yeah!" Michelangelo fist pumped the air. "With marshmallows?"

Donatello, inclining his head back into the kitchen, looked headless for a moment. "Er...nope." He looked back at them. "I don't think there are any."

"Awww" Michelangelo moaned; a disappointed look replaced the turtle's cheery nature. Resembling a manga character, he glanced up at his older brother with huge pleading eyes, placing his hands together "Please?" He begged.

Donatello frowned, "Mikey, I am NOT going topside JUST for some marshmallows."

"Fine" He sighed, rolling his eyes towards his side.

"What about you Lily?" Don asked. Said girl glanced up at him, "Want some?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks." She smiled up at him.

Turning around, the two teens slumped back into their seats on the couch. "Told ya I'd win" She teased, playfully nudging him. Despite her taunting, he smirked towards the floor. "Heh, well I gotta admit,"

Smiling, he turned to face her, "You sure have skills."

Glancing away shyly, Lily blushed slightly. Staring at the ground, she tucked a long strand of brown hair behind her ear. He stared at her in a longing gaze "Maybe you could be my queen." Eyes immediately widening, Mikey realised what he said out loud. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he stared at the floor unable to look her in the eye "Err-haha-what I mean is! Is..." Glancing up quickly, he pulled the ol' fake answer trick "What was that Donnie?" He quickly took a sideways glance at her before squirming over the back of the couch, getting stuck halfway, he landed with a thud.

Full of concern, she peered down at him "Are you-"

"I'm fine!" His voice cracked in a high pitch, cutting her off as he jumped up a little too quickly. "Be right back!" Slowly, he awkwardly backed away. Making a turn, he ran in the opposite direction, leaving behind a very bemused Lily.

...

Dashing into the kitchen, Michelangelo slammed the door shut behind him, sprawling his arms out at each side to cover the metal frame, cheeks bright red and looking all flustered, he began panting heavily; his chest rapidly heaved.

"What's wrong with you?" Donatello asked, stirring a hot beverage by a kitchen cabinet.

"Ah" Mikey Sighed, slipping away from the door, he took a seat at the table, "I just did something stupid."

Playfully, Donatello raised an eye ridge "Really?" He said sarcastically.

Michelangelo frowned at his brother's taunting laugh.

"Now that I can believe."

"I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay. What did you do?"

"Well" Tapping his fingers together, Michelangelo started; Donatello pulled out a chair opposite him and sat down, "I maaay have told her that she could be my queen."

"Okay, that's not so bad. I think you're overreacting." He began taking a drink from his mug.

"Dude! I practically told her I like her!" Pausing in mid sip, Donnie's eyes widened in realisation. He stared his naive little brother in the eye "Do you?"

The orange-clad turtle made nothing but incoherent babble.

Smirking, Donatello raised an eye ridge. It amused him as he's usually the one who babbles when nervous or embarrassed.

Defeated, Mikey sighed. He could never keep something from his brother. The others, perhaps, but not Donnie; the clever turtle always found a way to get anything out of him so it was pointless trying to hide it. "I do" He nodded. "BUT You can't tell anyone! This stays between us! Otherwise I'll tell you-know-who!"

"Of course but just," Don motioned his hands up and down, "Keep your voice down. She can probably hear you."

Groaning, Mikey rubbed his face with the palm of his hand, "What should I do Donnie?" He moaned, looking so lost and confused.

"Ah well," He scratched the side of his head, "This is probably the only subject I can't teach you."

Nodding sadly, Mikey dropped his blue gaze; the brightness in them diminishing.

"But" He added; Michelangelo lifted his head with new found hope. Donnie would never leave his little brother completely in the dark if he could help it (save for the many math/science lessons which, let's be honest, haven't turned out so well). He took another quick sip of his drink. "Here's something you could do..."

...

Slouched on the couch with her chin resting in the palm of her hand, Lily stared at the TV bored out her mind while impatiently tapping her foot on the floor. Lifting her gaze slightly, she glanced up and over her shoulder.

The metal double doors leading to the kitchen were shut across the room; not even a peep was made from inside.

...

"Sure that'll work?" Michelangelo doubtfully asked. Suddenly, there was a small knock at the door.

...

Arms crossed, Lily stood on the other side, eyeing the floor while fidgeting her foot. "Guys?" She called, lifting her gaze.

There was a rustle from the other side.

Curious, Lily edged closer, placing her ear on the door. Hearing nothing but muffled voices, she frowned. Suddenly, the door swung open and, unexpecting this, she fell "Ah" past Donnie who stood wide eyed for a moment, clutching the door handle.

On her hands and knees, she glanced up and saw a green hand in front of her. Taking it, Michelangelo helped her up onto her feet. Brushing herself, she giggled "Well, _that_ could have gone a lot smoother. I just wanted to check if you guys needed help with anything?"

"Nope, we're just fine," Don reassured her with a smile. Picking up the two mugs from the counter, he passed one to Lily then Mikey.

The tomboy gave her thanks at receiving the hot chocolate. Receiving his beverage, Michelangelo sideways glanced at Lily; she took a sip of her drink. Smiling in satisfaction, the hot beverage was delicious to the brunette, "Mmm." She mumbled in bliss.

Donatello nodded in understanding.

An awkward silence loomed over them; the three teenagers occasionally took sips of their hot beverages; Michelangelo slurped his.

Lowering her mug, Lily giggled. "You two are really bad liars," She glanced up at them both.

The turtles exchanged worried glances; this was it; she knew what they were talking about-their expressions told. They simultaneously glanced back at her with worry.

"It's okay, I get it." She held up a hand. "Bro code. I have a sister so I understand. What ever you guys said should stay between you's."

"Thanks Lil." Michelangelo grinned at said girl, feeling relieved on the inside. "Wait," He realized, "You have a sister? What's she called?"

"Actually, I have two sisters. Tilly and April." Taking a sip of his drink, Donatello coughed, doing a spit take into his mug. Lily looked to him with confusion, "What's wrong?"

"I suppose I should've known you were related to April" Don stated. "With you's sharing the same name."

"You know my sister? Are you sure we're talking about the same person? Redhead?"

"Yep" Michelangelo agreed.

"Usually wears a yellow top?"

"Yes" Donatello nodded.

"Okay, that's my April. I can't believe she never told me about you guys" The tomboyish brunette slumped into a stool, "We tell each other everything."

Following the girl's lead, the turtle brother's pulled out their previous stools. Donatello slowly eased himself down "She did promise to keep our existence secret."

"Yeah," Lily nodded in understanding. "But I am so glad you guys know her," She smiled. "I'd hate to keep you guys from meeting."

"She mentioned about having two sisters before" Michelangelo told Lily; she glanced at him sat beside her. "She didn't say much but she said she loves you both."

She smiled.

The three of them continued talking, laughing and drinking their beverages. Lily laughed at Michelangelo's crazy antics as well as some of the stories he told her; some included April. Soon, Leonardo and Raphael joined them. Raph mostly kept his distance from the brunette. Wondering why he was so cold towards her, the young girl went to investigate.

Gruffly, Raph poured himself a mug of steaming hot chocolate. As he took a sip, Lily approached.

"Hey, Raph."

No response.

"I was wondering if maybe-" Getting up from his seat, the red-clad turtle coldly stormed past her without a word or so much as an interest in what she wanted to say. Lily watched him stalk out the kitchen door. What is his problem and why? Why is he acting like such an ass? This girl, however, was never one to give up. She was going to find out one way or another, even if it meant pissing this turtle off even more.

But then again, is that even possible?


	4. A picture is worth a thousand words

**Chapter 4: A picture is worth a thousand words**

_..._

_'She'll lie and steal, and cheat, and beg you from her knees_

_Make you think she means it this time_

_She'll tear a hole in you, the one you can't repair_

_But I still love her, I don't really care_

_When we were young, oh, oh, we did enough_

_When it got cold, ooh, ooh, we bundled up...'_ **-The Lumineers, Stubborn love**

...

**Michelangelo's POV:**

_Lily was passed out on the couch and I mean, completely out of it. She was wrapped in her large hoody, looking so calm and adorable. Man, I just can't get her off my mind. I thought about her even more than pizza! What's the world coming to?! Sure, I'll admit I like her-what's not to like? She's a pretty girl who loves skateboarding, video games AND pizza (come on, who doesn't love pizza?) she's also really smart-she and Don hit it off right away. He actually gave me some advice: to act more aloof (whatever that means) but I think I should just be myself, you know? That way she will like me for me. We actually talked alone earlier on-she told me all about her little sister, Tilly, how she's adorable yet mischievous-heh, she said we'd get on well (heheh, wonder why she said that). I kinda missed talking to her (even though she was laid right next to me) but I let her sleep- poor dudette was exhausted-Don explained that when I saved her she passed out from a mixture of all the running and becoming overwhelmed...where was I? Oh yeah! See what I mean by her always being on my mind._

_I wanted to play a video game but it w_asn_'t much fun on my own so TV was my second choice. There were __no comedies on only Top gear that Raph watches, boring documentaries Don likes and, surprise, surprise, another Space hero episode that Leo has seen like a BILLION times. I flicked through the channels-bored, boring, boringer...s__uddenly, I felt something soft on my leg. Glancing down, I saw her. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen snuggled up against me! I felt butterflies in my stomach-Not my usual feeling of adrenaline I get when doing awesome stunts but still...it felt right. I took in that amazing moment- doubt I'd ever get the chance again. But just as I was enjoying that moment, her head shook side to side. __She was upset by something so I panicked! "DON! LEO! RAPH?" I screamed but of course, they were all off doing their own thing. I had no idea what to do, but I gently shook her anyway to hopefully wake her up "Lily! Lil?" But all she did was let out small pained shrieks. She shot up._

_Covered in sweat, she looked directly at me-her wide blue eyes shook with fear. __"What's wrong?" I gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Slowly, she placed her head on my shoulder-I felt her shake. I hugged her tightly. It reminded me when I was little and got nightmares-I always had my bros and Splinter to go running to-I was so terrified but the security of knowing they were there was enough to send me asleep-I wanted to do the same for her- to make the nightmare go away. "Shh, it's okay, it was only a nightmare." I whispered. I felt her relax. We stayed like that for a moment-it felt nice, but I wanted to make sure she was okay._

_"I saw her." She whispered._

_She sat, still as a statue. "Who?" She took out a silver necklace from the inside of her shirt and opened up a locket. Inside, there was a picture of a dark haired woman holding a baby, looking a lot like Lil. I could tell the baby was in fact Lily because she had the exact same eyes._

_"Who's that?" I pointed to the women._

_"That's my mam." Lil's voice was no higher than a whisper- my stomach knotted as a bad feeling washed over me. "She...died when I was young." She didn't have to say anymore. I felt deeply sorry for her- I wanted to make the hurt go away- to make her happy at that moment but cracking a joke just wasn't going to cut it. Taking it all in, I took a deep breath-they both looked so happy in that picture-it also looked like they were at the beach. She stroked it with her thumb before bringing it up to her lips and kissing it tenderly._

_I totally got it. I would feel the exact way if anything were to happen to Splinter or my brothers. As much as we did fight, especially me and Raph, we would always have each other's shells no matter what, because deep down, we do care- we are family and for family, I'd fight for them-protect them to my death and I would die with Honor. _

_Bringing me out my thoughts, I felt the warmth of her head resting on my shoulder as she slowly drifted off. I tucked a strand of her soft hair behind her ear-she looked so innocent, so delicate. So beautiful._

_Gently, I laid her back down onto the couch, covering her with a spare blanket. I felt a small smile spread onto my lips as I stood back-she looked so adorable like an angel. My angel._

_That night, I went to bed with mixed feeling-one I'm sure I've felt before but...shell, I don't know-it was so much stronger. _

**Lily's POV:**

_That night I woke up, covered in a white blanket. Memories flowed back as I glanced down at my locket, gripping it tightly, I felt a smile as I remembered. Glancing around the dark area, I felt a little scared; the hangout is pretty creepy at night. I suppose it's down to the lack of windows and lighting. I crept out the pit, quietly making my way up the metal staircase; I remembered Mikey showing me where his room was. __Crap. Which one was it again?__ The dark made it difficult to find. I stumbled onto something causing me to fall back but I quickly regained my balance (frantically waving my arms helped). It turned out to be a skateboard. I smirked; I had the right room. Raising my fist towards the door, I hesitated, feeling a little nervous. __He probably won't appreciate me waking him up. __I took a deep breath anyway,__ 'come on Lily, you can do this!'__ I gently rapped on the door, "Mikey" I whispered, careful not to wake the others. I heard a loud snore from another room. Red's room probably. It was silent. I quietly opened the door a crack and peered in. _

_There was a lump on a bed covered by a duvet cover. __There's Mike. Feeling brave, I snook in, gently closing the door behind me- it creaked a little too loudly so I shushed it frantically._

_I could barely see anything but I made out some posters on his walls. One was of Tony Hawk (no surprise there)._

_Quietly, I slid into his bed; he was laid on his back (erm shell I should probably say). I laid down, placing the side of my head onto his chest and wrapping my arm over his plastron (for a turtle, he was surprisingly comfortable). _

There, she felt secure; safe; content. She allowed sleep to draw her in, drowning her in blissfulness.

...

Morning came; the lair was significantly brighter. Leonardo, as always, was the first to rise. Immediately, he made his way towards the kitchen; he functioned better once he had his morning coffee. Pouring himself a cup of the steaming beverage, his deep blue eyes showed tiredness.

The entire Lair was unusually quiet, that was, until the others awoke.

...

Sleeping contently, Lily and Michelangelo were cuddled together; her head was resting against his chest as he, unknowingly, had his arms wrapped around her protectively.

Stirring, Mikey began to awake. Propping himself up by his elbows, he stopped himself abruptly. Knitting his ridges together, he looked puzzled. Upon seeing the young brunette huddled against his chest, he screamed.

Like a little girl.

**"AAAAAAAA!"** Immediately waking her up, Lily sprouted while screaming. They both continued screaming frantically until...**SMACK! **"OW! You hit me!" Mikey clutched his nose ridge.

"W-well you scared me!"

"Ah" He hissed throwing his head back while he still clutched his throbbing nose. "Man. You hit like a dude, dudette. A-ha-oow. What are you doing in my bed anyway?" He turned to face her; his hand plastered to his injured face. She looked lost for words, motioning her mouth to speak before snapping it shut. She shook her head then got up from the bed. "I gotta go." She drifted around his low down bed.

"You don't have to" Mikey protested still gripping his possibly broken nose ridge.

She stood hesitating, clutching the rim of the door. "Sorry" She lowered her head sadly.

He watched her, tilting his head towards the side like a confused puppy.

She glanced up at him.

His attention was locked onto Lily and Lily only.

"You should put some ice on that." She advised before quickly shutting the door behind her so he didn't have a chance to protest.

Mikey was lost and so very confused; he frowned at his now closed door.

...

Lily disappointedly stared at the floor just outside Mikey's room. Pinching the rim of her nose, she shook her head. She felt so stupid. She stood up a little straighter, becoming motionless; unreadable. Appearing more confident, she strode past his room, heading straight for the steps.

'Time to go home.' She thought. 'Dad's probably waiting.'

...


	5. New home, old memories

**Chapter 5: New home, old memories**

...

'Yes the past can hurt, but the way I see it, you can either run from it, or learn from it.' **-The lion king, Rafiki**

...

**Lily's POV:**

_Slamming the door shut behind me, I announced my arrival "DAD! I'm home!" _

_Worried that my dad would be angry at my lateness, I sprinted into his room "Dad I'm-" _

_Of course he wasn't there. He never is. So many times have I came home to an empty apartment that disappointed has lost all meaning._

_I stumbled back into the small living area. I associate the apartment with 'the.' Yes, the. Not mine, not dad's, not ours, just, the. You see, the apartment is not ours, just a place we're crashing until we find a better one. But nothing can be better than our home back in England; that place is our real home...or so it use to be._

_Home._

Memories flowed back: _Me and my dad are sat in our living room just laughing, eating pizza while watching DVDs like the good old days. It was a nice cosy cottage that my grandad built with his bare hands long ago. Not sure what's happened to it now though; Dad sold it to some farmer. __April moved out as soon as she turned sixteen-she hated the place for some reason. Later, she told me it was because it reminded her too much of mam. I was so upset when she left, I thought I was never going to see her again. One moment everything was fine- I remember one time, when I was younger, running upstairs, beaming with joy, until...I opened her bedroom door..._

_She was gone. _

_As if disappearing somehow. Worried, I bolted out the room as quickly as I could "Dad! Daddy!" _

_We then found a note left on her pillow. From what I remember, it read:_

_**Dear dad, Lil and Til.**_

_**I'm sorry. **_

_**Love, April. **_

_That was all it read. At first, my dad wouldn't let me see; he __broke down in tears. I found it later, hidden in his desk and read it. But, Weirdly enough, as heart broken as I was, I didn't cry. _Lily, at ten years old, hugged the yellow note tightly._ I have never once cried. Not even when mam...it hurt of course, worst pain I have ever felt. My dad told me that when I was born, I didn't cry then, I never have. EVER. He said, I looked directly at him and...smiled. Heh, not sure if I believe him though, he's always telling crazy stories. We found April later though; she contacted us to let us know she was okay. She had her own apartment and everything! My dad was angry, no doubt, but only because he cares. After he calmed down and stopped forcing her to come back home, he realised how proud he really was. I found it amazing how she had managed to do what most grown ups struggle with and at the age of sixteen too!_

Like a train wreck, reality crashed into the brunette, knocking her out of her ponder.

The apartment, like the tiny TV, was dull; lifeless. The books randomly placed on the shelves were untouched; unread._ We use to read all the time until the move. I smiled at the thought of him reading to the five year old me. 'The hungry caterpillar' was my favourite. Sighing, I kicked my converse off at the front door. My stomach rumbled. Time for breakfast. Padding towards the kitchen area, I stretched. _

_Opening the tiny fridge (which has actually gave our food bacteria instead of ridding it), there was nothing but left over mouldy apple pie and a pint of milk that too, was going south. "Funky."_

_As I poked my nose through the bottom cabinet, I found my favourite cereal: coco pops-the classic kind! I tried reaching for a bowl on my tip toes- it can be a right pain being a short ass. But it can also be beneficial, like how my dad use to get me into the cinema for a child instead of a teens._

_Pouring the cereal, my mind began to wonder, but all I could think about was Mikey and how we talked. It was nice. Snapping out of it, I quickly stopped the cereal from over flowing. Damn, no milk! Oh well, Like that'll stop me, I shrugged then padded towards the breakfast bench as I munched the chocolaty goodness. _

_Just as I was getting comfortable on the stool, all I heard was_

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_**

_Jumping up, I quickly jogged towards the front door. I reached for the handle but hesitated; dad said to never answer the door alone. Yeah, and you also said you'd be here every morning. Liar. I peeked through the peep hole:_

_Standing on the other side, was April holding Tilly, both looking like they have enlarged heads thanks to the peep hole's magnification._

_I stifled a laugh as I unlocked the door. "Hi Hun!" April bellowed, giving me a sideways hug as she juggled Tilly. __"Lil! Lil!" Till chimed as she flung her arms into the air, practically diving into my arms. I spun her around playfully, hugging her tightly._

_"Where's dad?" April asked, stepping in. Tilly wriggled out my grasp, running loose into the apartment. _

_"Where he always is" I shrugged. _

_"Our father just doesn't understand take a break." Shaking her head, she dropped her bag onto the coffee table._

_Wandering into the kitchen, I found Tilly basically in the fridge. "Till!" I yanked her out; she was covered head to toe in mouldy apple pie. "Sweetie, you don't want to eat that" I pried the remaining piece from her hand._

_"No!" She objected._

_"It's yukie."_

_"What the-aw Tilly!" April barged in, cleaning up the mess on the floor. Giggling, the little devil ran out and into her bedroom, slamming the door shut._

_"We seriously need to child proof this place." April grumbled as she wiped up the remains with an old cloth._

_"Yeah" I chuckled, closing the fridge door with my elbow. I stood, throwing the used tissue into the bin. "I know what you know." She frowned up at me. I couldn't hold back my laughter. It's so fun to mess with her._

_"What?" She got up to put the old rag into the bin._

_"You knoooow."_

_She rolled her eyes. "This isn't another one of your annoying games is it?"_

_"No, not at all. I'm just saying. I. Know."_

_"Okay, saying it slower doesn't really help."_

_I sighed. Time to just cut the chase. "I know that there are teenage mutant ninja turtles living in the sewers." I panted. She stared at me wide eyed. Didn't see **that** coming. _

_"O-oh. You know about them?" I nodded. "W-" She frowned "When?" She looked at me so shockingly._

_"Last night, actually."_

_"How?" She stepped really close to me, freaking me out "Tell me everything!"_

_"Whoa there sis."_

_"Come on..." She looked as though she was about to burst._

_"Well, Mikey saved me. I passed out, so he brought me to their Lair."_

_"Saved you from what?! Please tell me you didn't go out on your own!" She frowned at my stuttering. She always goes crazy when I do stuff like this, which is why I simply don't tell her._

_"Weeeelll..."_

_"Lily!" I cringed.__ Hate it when she shouts__ my name like that. _

_"Well, how did **you** meet them?" She took a moment to think. The guys told me they have known April for almost a year...and to think she has never really mentioned us, shameful!_

_"They actually saved me. I never told you this...but...I was terrified." Hearing that from her...it shocked me. I always thought nothing scared my big sis. Growing up, she always protected me. She flung her arms about in big gestures "I was terrified by the city, living alone, especially at night...During the first week here...I was coming home from work when..." She tightened her grip on the cabinet behind her. "I got jumped."_

_"April..." She gave me a smile of reassurance. I couldn't believe it. _

_"A guy jumped out and grabbed my bag. I-I tried to run..." She closed her eyes, shaking her head. Disgust feel into the pit of my stomach. "He cornered me into an alley." She perked up, smiling, "But just as I thought all hope was lost, the guys found me and saved me. Donnie was so brave." She smiled at me. I hugged her tightly._

_"Looks like we both were lucky, huh?" I whispered. She hugged me even tighter. I kinda miss those rare bonding moment we have...when we're not at each others throats, that is. _

_"Okay," She wiped away a few tears. "Why don't we head down to see the guys" She clapped her hands together, rubbing them with excitement. The guys said it had been a while since she has visited. "A little someone would like to meet them."_

_"I know this is our sister we're talking about, but, do you really think she's ready? What if she gets scared?"_

_"I'm so pretty! Oh so pretty! So pretty and laalaa doo dee hooodidly daar!" On cue, Tilly skipped merrily past the kitchen wearing April's bright red lipstick (smeared everywhere BUT her mouth) and her bra. I burst into laughter. April on the other hand, did not look impressed. She gave me a sharp look so I tried to stifle my laughter (not very well though heh). _

_"I hope their ninja training covers this" I said, gesturing towards the little bundle of randomness. __She sighed. _

_"Tilly!"_

...

_Outside the apartment building_

_In the distance_

Hopping merrily down the apartment steps, Tilly was quickly grabbed by Lily as April shut the apartment door. Holding hands, they playfully skipped down the white steps as April followed behind, adjusting the strap on her bag.

Two evil eyes were watching; lurking.

A tall shaded figure stood, narrowing his dark eyes as he watched them make their way down the street.

Strolling out, a fat man was quickly yanked back by the tall figure.

It was Dopey and his blonde partner in crime.

"Not yet!" The blonde thug hissed, gripping Dopey by the front of his hoody. The latter stared up at his partner with nothing but the look of lost in his light brown eyes. Whipping out his cheap mobile, the blonde thug dropped his stocky partner to the floor roughly. Turning on his heels, he dialled a number then brought it up to his ear as it rang.

A series of ringing sounded from the device before it was answered.

"We found her." Came the simple response from the blonde's lips.

"What'er we doin' Wilt?" Dopey asked in the docile voice of his; an annoyed expression crawled upon the blonde's face. "Let's break in now" He gestured towards the large apartment building.

Wilt peered over his shoulder at his stocky partner stood behind him "Patients." He growled, then placed his phone back into the pocket of his red joggy bottoms.

"But-"

With one hand, Wilt aggressively grabbed ahold of the front of Dopey's hoody once again and snarled into his face; the latter only cowered away from the intimidating blonde. He bared his teeth like a dog showing dominance. "He says we are to wait _until_ we think of a plan." He spoke through gritted teeth. Dopey continued to cower, not wanting to move a muscle as if the slightest movement would drive him crazy. Wilt's face softened at the sight of his partner shaking. It was then replaced with a hideous smile. He brought his hand up towards Dopey's face; he immediately flinched. The blonde continued to smirk as he patted Dopey on the side of his chubby cheek. Lowering his hand, he quickly stood up straight considering he had to hunch down due to Dopey's much smaller height.

The blonde turned on his heels again and made a few steps away from his podgy partner.

Dopey relaxed and let out a breath he didn't realised he was holding.

"We have to be smart about this" Wilt stood with his back to Dopey. He then whizzed around to face the latter who was watching him intensely.

"So, we wait until he tells us what to do...then BAM!" He punched his first into the palm of his had to create effect; Dopey cringed, closing both eyes.

"We strike." The blonde finished. Dopey opened an eye to peer at his partner's hands.

The malicious smile crept back onto Wilt's face. He let out a manic laugh.

"Oh, yea. Herher. Good one, Wilt." Dopey let out another fake laugh to humour his threatening partner.

Continuing to laugh manically, Wilt made his way down the shaded corner with Dopey short on his heels...

...


	6. Can turtles babysit?

**This Chapter goes out to foxchick1 as well as those who have reviewed, favored, followed or just enjoy reading it :) **

**Ps. foxchick1 I got your PM, because of you I've decided to upload this chapter now since reviews are kinda my motivation. Hope you guys like this chapter...**

**Chapter 6: Can turtles babysit?**

...

'Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart'**-Coldplay, Scientist**  
...

_The Hangout_

Silence; emptiness of the room created an eerie atmosphere. The lack of lighting made even the brightest of days seem the darkest.

There came the random sounds of 'PING' noise.

Lounging causally in the tire swing, Michelangelo was playing on his gameboy; his large thumbs quickly pounded the buttons enthusiastically as his tongue stuck out at the side of his mouth due to full concentration. Anticipating, he edged it closer to his bruised face.

...

_Garage_

Sparks flew from underneath the giant hunk of metal Donatello was laid under, creating a loud grating noise that temporarily impaired his hearing. The purple-clad turtle was tweaking the Shell-raiser with a blow torch.

...

_Dojo_

The room was calm; peaceful.

Sitting side by side in the lotus position, Leonardo and Master Splinter meditated underneath the giant Bonhi tree.

Peace was within them; darkness was within peace.

...

_Back at the Hangout_

Suddenly, the turnstiles began to turn.

Mikey curiously lifted his head up from his game.

Stumbling through the turnstiles, a familiar red head emerged.

"April!"

Without time to react, said girl was tackled into a big hug by the loveable turtle. Squeezing her tight, he warmly smiled. "O-kay, Mi-key." She said in a squished tone. He released his hold; she panted, trying to gain some air back into her lungs.

"I missed you Apes."

Still gripping her knees, she smiled up at him. "I missed you too Mikey."

"What's in the bag?" He nodded towards her black bag hanging from over her shoulder. She replied "Oh, it's just-holy crap! Mikey!" She pointed to his face; there was a purple painful looking bruise winking on his nose ridge. "Been training too hard? Please be more careful!"

"I, err..." He didn't want to mention the incident of last night. Rubbing the back if his neck sheepishly, he nervously laughed "Heh, heh."

Yet again, the turnstiles spun, only this time, Lily emerged, carrying Tilly nuzzled into her shoulder.

"There's someone we'd like you to meet." April turned to him, smiling.

Being placed onto the ground, the four year old became wide eyed with wonder and curiosity. "Wooow" She gaped, eagerly taking in the hangout.

"Is this Tilly?" Mikey asked, becoming excited. April nodded.  
He crouched to her height, "Hey there little dudette" He gently greeted. Unsure, she backed away slightly, hiding behind April's leg. The latter gently stroked her hair as a form of encouragement. The pigtailed brunette glanced up at her with two big shining green eyes. Gingerly taking Mikey's hand, he lead her towards the pit. She giggled as he scooped her up and placed her onto his shoulders.

Both smiling, Lily and April looked at each other before following suit.

Heavily slumping down onto the couch, Lily turned on the TV; the 'F.R.I.E.N.D.S' theme tune sounded up. She smiled then sang along quietly.

"So where's the guys?" April asked, Standing with her hands on her hips, showing authority.

Mikey, sat on the floor, thought for a moment; Tilly, perched on his lap, giggled adorably. "Leo and Splinter are meditating, Don's in the garage and Raphie boy...dunno" He shrugged. "Haven't seen him. But if I know Raph, which I do, he's probably topside."

Nodding, April knitted her brows together. "Well" She sighed. "If y'all need me, I'm just gunna see Don for a moe."

"Mmhm" Lily mumbled, nodding her head only slightly, not particularly caring for 'Friends' was on.

"Make sure you watch Tilly." April sternly ordered. "Remember, she's a little devil when she runs off."

"Patta cake, patta cake, ba-kers man." Tilly sang. They both turned their heads to see her and Mikey sat on the floor with their legs crossed, clapping their hands together, "Bake me a cake as fast as you can!" Like a small child, Mikey happily sang the rest.

Lily turned to April, "Yep, I'll babysit. What's Mikey's bed time?" The redhead chuckled before strolling out the pit.

Giggling, Tilly toddled away as quickly as she could. Not looking where she was heading, she ran into something causing her to fall straight onto her behind. Slowly, she glanced up and her big green eyes locked onto something bigger and much greener; Raph had an eye ridge raised in confusion.

"Hi!" She happily chimed up at him from the floor.

In the pit, Mikey, looking rather glum, was sat with his knees pulled up as he absentmindedly traced his finger over the pattern of the floor. Lily sat down next to him and drew up her knees like he did. They sat quietly for a moment both feeling awkward; unknowing when to speak.

"I'm sorry!" They both simultaneously said "Wait. Wha?"

"Why are you sorry?" Lily asked.

"For scaring you last night."

"Oh. Well it's obvious why I'm sorry." She shrugged.

He asked in confusion "Why?" She rolled her eyes.

"That's quite a bruise I gave you there." She reached up and gently touched it; he hissed "Ah!"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"Nah, I'm just messing with ya." He chuckled. She playfully punched him in the arm.

He glanced up at her. She glanced up at him. Their eyes locked; bright blue meeting a darker blue. "Guys!" Came a gruff yet panicked voice, snapping the two teens out of their moment.

Raph came waddling in with a Tilly wrapped around his leg. She giggled. "I got your leg! I got your leg!" He groaned as he tried to pull the giggling toddler from his leg but was denied; she squealed with laughter. "Does this," He gestured to the wriggling rascal, "Belong ta any of you?"

Lily slowly shook her head "No. I don't know who she belongs to." Mikey sniggered.

"What tha heck am I suppose ta do wi' this?" He grumbled. Pulling at the laughing toddler, he prived her from his leg then held her up from under her arms. She smiled up at him then mischievously grabbed ahold of his red bandanna, yanking it off his face "Hey!"  
She jumped down then put on the much too big mask. "Look!" The little brunette exclaimed, "I'm a turtle!"

Raph chased her around the pit where she hid and slid under places he couldn't reach. Lily and Mikey laughed at their comical antics.

"Come on Raph!" Mikey chuckled. "You're suppose to be a ninja for Pete sake!"

Running after the toddler, Raph shouted back "Well you try an' catch this!"

Mikey turned to Lily "Challenge accepted." He got up; she watched.

'Good luck.' She mused to herself.

Tilly, still wearing Raph's bandanna, was crouched in the corner behind the TV.

"Come on Tilly," Mike patted his knees.

"Dude, she ain't a dog." Raph deadpanned.

"I know."

"Okay, this is stupid! I'll just grab her."

"Wait! You'll scare her!"

"It's fine..." He reassured him before reaching down the TV set.

Raph's arm appeared right next to Tilly; she gasped. Upon grabbing her arm, she screamed then toddled out as fast as she could, colliding straight into Mikey crouched at the wrong time, they both stumbled back "Ooof!"

He was laid on his shell for a moment clutching his plastron. Through a pained tone, he held her up "Got her!"

She giggled.

...

_Garage_

"Donnie?" April peered around the large garage door. Her green eyes lit up as they instantly saw the shell-raiser in front of her. The ponytailed redhead glanced around the room, taking it all in. Never before did she get the chance to go in here; curiosity sprung to mind whenever she wondered what was behind the large door (which was pretty much every time she visited).

Stepping into the room, she gaped. "Wow." A very loud noise made her jump.

Sparks went flying from the other side of the Shell-Raiser.

Cautiously, she crept around the giant hunk of metal. As she made her way around, two long turtle legs sticking out from under it progressively came into view.  
Standing just below them, a smile swept over her face.

It was obvious who they belonged to.

As the sparks came flying once again, a louder more irritating noise sounded; April cringed, bringing her hands up to cover her ears. "DONNIE!" She shouted but due to the irritating high pitch, he couldn't hear her unmatched voice.  
She shook his leg, "DONNIE!" Flinching with the sudden contact, said turtle banged his head CLANG; the loud noise seized.

"...ow."

She cringed.

Shuffling back, she allow him to wheel out on his skateboard.  
Placing a hand onto the metal, he helped himself to sit up. Flipping back the metal mask, his bright chocolate eyes widened with delight. "April! I-I didn't realize it was you! Y-you're here! Obviously you're here-it's been a long-but you're-I..." He shook his head, snapping himself out of the babble he created.  
"It's so good to see you."

"I'm so sorry Donnie! I didn't mean to startle you."

"Ah it's fine," He waved her off. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I just wanted to see you." She shrugged. "But if you're busy-" She turned to leave.

"Wait!"

She stopped abruptly.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he became a little nervous after his little outburst as it came out much stronger than he intended. "I'm just about finished, actually." He spoke in the gentle voice of his.  
Glancing down at the tools sprawled out on the floor, his deep brown eyes glanced back up at her; cheeks ablaze, "I could use a little help though."

"Sure!" She said enthusiastically.

"Great. You can hand me the tools." Nodding to the ground, he flipped the masked down before rolling back under the Shell-raiser.  
She followed his gesture and saw the random tools. She rolled her eyes but, never the less, the redhead decided to just humour him. After gathering them up, she placed the tools next to the disembodied turtle before sitting down beside his legs.

"Wrench."

She frowned, "Excuse me?"

He rolled out, "T-the wrench." Awkwardly picking up the tool, he showed her what he meant before rolling back under.

"Oh."

"Hammer." His large hand, palm facing upwards, appeared from under the Shell raiser.  
Glancing at the tools she had previously picked up, she spotted what Don had asked for. After picking it up and double checking it was the right one, she handed it to him.

"Thanks."

"No prob" She sighed, placing her chin into the palm of her hand.

...

"UNCLE! UNCLE!" Mikey, pinned to the floor by Raphael, screamed as his older brother twisted his arms behind his shell. "Say it!" Raph ordered.

"Raaaph!"

"Saaaay it."

"Raphael is all powerful!"

"Aaaand?" Raph twisted his arm further.  
"And he's better than me in every way!" Mikey wailed, kicking his legs. Raph twisted it even further, "Aaaaand..."

"Come on Red," Lily piped up from the couch, elbow casually resting over the back, "He's had enough."

Raph glanced from the brunette back to his struggling brother in his grasp. He released his hold. Immediately jumping up, the orange-clad turtle darted towards the pit area.

"Thanks Lil!" He chimed as he dived over the couch.

Grumbling from the floor, Raph pushed himself up, storming into the pit.

He heavily slumped onto the couch.  
Looking to his right, he saw Tilly sat next to him smiling.

Lily glanced at her watch "Shi-" Jumping to her feet, Tilly stared up at her with innocence "-Sssh-sugar." She finished. Mikey looked at her with confusion "What's up?"

"I-I gotta go to work." She dashed about frantically. Grabbing her grey hoody from the back of the couch, she slipped it on.

"Work?"

"I work at this cafe." She replied as she tied her converse.

"Since when? How come you didn't tell me?"

She stood "What's this twenty one questions? I really gotta go," She backed towards the exit, "Tell April. She'll understand."

"Wait a sec! What about this!" Raph grumbled, meaning Tilly.

The tomboyish brunette came jogging back "Please just watch her for me. I'll try to get back as soon as possible."

She shouted over her shoulder as she headed for the turnstiles "Thanks!"

"Great." He huffed, crossing his arms.

Mikey looked a little disheartened.

...

Running as fast as she could, the young brunette dashed into the Apartment building, allowing the door to slam shut.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Asked a middle aged man with a surfer accent. He wore tight black skinny jeans tucked into a pair of black Doc Martins, a white t-shirt with a black waistcoat, a red beanie covering his shaggy black hair, a stubble and he had a tattoo on his right forearm of a giant lizard.

"Hey Mark." They gave each other a fist bump.

"Lils, my main dudette. You late for work again?"

"Kinda...but hey, I guess I've been hanging around with you for too long."

"Yeah, yeah very funny." He chuckled.

"Catch you later." She darted up the metal staircase.

"Later dudette!" He called up after her.

"Eh hem!" An old miserable women got Mark's attention. "My bags are NOT going to carry themselves!" Using her metal Zimmer, she slowly made her way towards the elevator.

"Yes, ma'm."

...

The speedy young girl was yet again on the run, bolting through the streets, dodging crowds of people, impatiently waiting at the red 'don't walk' signs.

In a record of time, however, she made it to the Café; it was small but it had a giant sign above the double doors reading 'Sixties Supper!'

She pressed her face onto the glass, peering through the large window, she saw the whole staff gathered before darting through the door.

Fixing her uniform, she made her way to join the others, quickly tucking her pink blouse into her apron where it hugged her small waist as well as the matching skirt, all the while her boss was giving the whole of his employees a lecture.

"We don't throw away the unused napkins," Continued the boss, a short man well in his late thirties wearing a very dark green suit, "Even if a customer has picked it up, if it's unused, we placed it back, like so." He performed an obvious demonstration. "We do this secretly..."

"Excuse me. Sorry." Lily whispered as she tried to blend in with the others.

"Any questions? Ah! Lily." Sadly, it didn't work. "So nice of you to finally make it. I hope we don't have anymore lateness, or it's to my office yet again. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, everyone...Get back to work!"

...

_Garage_

"Screw driver." Donnie said, reaching his hand out expectedly from under the Shell raiser.

April, bored out her mind, stared out into space, resting her head into the palm of her hand. Daydreaming, the redhead payed no attention to the turtle's demand. Absentmindedly, she stroked the floor then her hand ignorantly landed upon said tool.

"Screw driver?" Donnie gently asked again. Realizing that she wasn't cooperating, he searched for the much needed tool, tapping the floor until his hand came across something soft.

Too soft to be a tool.

April snapped out her trance, glancing down at her right, she smiled.

Peering from underneath the hunk of metal, Donnie's cheeks blushed at the realization that his hand was on top of hers. Quickly, the turtle hesitantly removed his hand. "Oh, sorry." Embarrassment washed over him.

Timidly, the genius turtle peered up at her. She was still smiling at him. Cheeks still reddened, he shyly smiled up at the girl of his dreams.

...


End file.
